


I love everything about you

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Image, Fat fetish, M/M, cute sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave have sex for the first time. <br/>Short one chapter, no plot just sweet sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love everything about you

He laid back, looking up at Dave with trust. They had been dating for almost three years now, but they had never gone this far before. Dave said in all his past relationships they always went all the way on at least the third date. 

So he wanted to take it slow. Especially since he really cared for John, and didn't want to lose him. 

But they had been together for two years now, and the farthest they ever went was grinding. Clothes on and they always came in their pants.

Dave also wanted to get checked out, in courtesy of John. 

They found out he was clean in every way. So this was it. 

Dave pressed his lips to Johns, sucking at his bottom lip. John moaned, already at full hardness. His hard on was poking Daves own. 

The brunette moaned as Dave sucked on his neck, biting, and licked. His collarbone was already dotted with bruises, creating a constellation of love bites. Dave ground against him, which John gasped. 

"F-fuck.. Dave please--ah!" 

"Chill egbert, I know you're a virgin, but have some, nnn, patience." Dave replied. 

Dave sat up, pulling his shirt off while John pulled his own. 

John was a little chubby, but he loved that about him. That meant he was more cuddly and there was more to hold onto during sex.

It was easy to say Dave had a tiny fat fetish. 

Dave kissed him again as he pulled off Johns pants and underwear, taking hold of his dick. He started to pump him, and John let out a squeak, gasping into his mouth. 

He loved that noise. Daves other hand went to grab at his own pant button to undo it. He groaned as his cock sprang out free. 

Dave was ready, but this was Johns first time ever actually DOING it. 

"Ah.. fuck, D-Dav- ahhnnn.." John moaned, and Dave let go of his cock.

He reached over to the drawer and pulled out the lube from their bedside. Dave was mesmerized by the way John looked. 

The blonde loved everything about him. His hair, his eyes, and his body. Because when it came down to their physical forms, John didn't care that Dave was tall and freakishly skinny. Dave didn't care that John was short and moderately chubby. 

He poured some lube onto his fingers. He wasn't that big, but John was a virgin.

John gasped when he forced his index finger in through the first ring of muscles. It hurt, but not as much when Dave was so loving. 

Speaking of the blonde, even though he was preparing him, he was kissing his thighs lovingly. "You're so goddamn perfect, Egbert. How do you exist?" 

John giggled, and swatted his head playfully. He loved this. That they could be so open even during sex. 

Pain editted Johns features when the third finger was forced in, and he bit his lip to hide his voice. 

"No," Dave nipped his thigh playfully. "C'mon babe, I wanna year you're voice." he licked the spot where he nipped it, apologizing. 

John moaned when Dave brushed a spot that had made him almost forget everything. "Holy shiiiiit.." he groaned. "D-Dave.. I.. i am ready.."

Dave looked up, giving John a reassuring look. "You don't have to fake it." 

"M' not. Just want your dick.." John moaned. 

The blonde pulled his fingers out, giving John glances as he pulled his legs over his shoulders. "Last chance, Egbert.." he was positioned right by him. 

John nodded. 

And Dave pushed, making John moan out loud. "Fuck!" he cried, it hurt, but it felt good at the same time. 

Dave took his sweet time in moving, starting out slow. When he pushed up against John, he gasped. Dave was so good. 

"H-harder.." John whispered. "F-fuck me, please.."

The blonde kissed him, pulling back. "Well gosh sugar, if you ask like that." He put a hand on his thigh and pulled out. He snapped his hips forward, and moaned with John. 

The brunettes breath got quicker when Dave set up the pace. "Fuck- oh shit.." Dave moaned, fingers grabbing at the chub on John. 

John tilted his head back, revealing a swath if skin that had yet to be touched by the blonde. He didn't hesitate to lean down and attack his neck while never stopping his assault on Johns prostate.

The brunette had grabbed hold of Daves blond locks, and he pulled, messed up, and clawed at his shoulders. 

"Fuck, ah... so close!" John practically yelled. He was so close to releasing. 

Dave never stopped, giving John marks on his chest, neck, and thighs. He felt warm sticky fluids on his own stomach. John had cum, and now it was his turn. 

He grabbed onto John and thrust, quickly and hard. His hips smacked against Johns, making the same loud clapping noise you'd hear in a porno. 

John was babbling, riding out his orgasm as Dave used him to get off. It was dirty but John loved it, loved the feeling of being used in that way.

After a couple of more thrusts, Dave came. Hot and white. And inside John. 

The brunette didn't mind, he was too out of breath and tired to complain. He'd have worse things to worry about later. 

"J-John?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you.. and thanks for letting me do this..."

John giggled. "I love you too Dave.." he pulled him in for a kiss, and they both giggled into each others mouth. 

Dave was tall and freakishly skinny. 

John was short and moderately chubby. 

And they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
